Rink
by Panda-Lemur
Summary: Hiccup wants to learn how to ice skate, Jack however refuses for him to get anywhere near that ice. Hijack fluff


Little bit of Hijack! The pairing is growin' on me w

"Oh, come on Jack!"

"I said no Hiccup."

The brunette huffed, letting his skates drop into the snow that littered the ground around him. "Why not?"

"I don't want to!" Jack frowned at him from where he sat on a tree branch, twirling his staff irritably.

Hiccup frowned right back, before turning and sitting down in the powder, taking off his boot.

"…what are you doing?"

"If you don't want to teach me how to ice skate, I'll teach myself" he quipped as he tied the bladed boot around his foot.

Jack suddenly jumped down from the tree. "Hiccup, don't be stupid, you'll hurt yourself!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." He attached the special mechanism to his false leg, so that he could put on the other skate.

"Skating is hard enough with two feet, how do you think it'll go with just one?" Jack snapped.

Hiccup stood up carefully, throwing a glare over his shoulder. "I'll figure it out." He wobbled over to the edge of the frozen lake, Toothless watching his every move in case he needed support. "I'm fine bud," Hiccup murmured as he continued to take unsteady steps.

Jack took a step closer. "Hiccup, stop! You're going to fall and split your skull open!"

"That's what the helmets for."

"You might break something!"

"Bones heal Jack, calm down." He was about to step out onto the ice.

Jack hurtled himself in front of the boy, pushing him back while holding on tight to his shoulders, "NO!"

Toothless jumped at the sudden yell, growling in surprise.

Hiccup nearly fell onto his back, only supported by the floating spirits hands, "Okay, what is your deal-?!" he actually looked up at Jack for the first time, his face much closer than he realized.

The icy blue eyes were wide blown, terrified and shiny with moisture. He panted through clenched teeth, cold breath ghosting over Hiccups face whenever he exhaled.

"Jack…?"

The white haired boy flinched.

"Jack, what are you so afraid of?"

The spirit looked away from him, a pained expression creasing his features. He couldn't even begin to explain the feelings he had, the absolute fear of the Viking prince going out onto that frozen water. Where were these fears coming from?

"What if the ice isn't thick enough…?" he asked quietly.

The brunette blinked, green eyes contracting in confusion.

"You're scared of me falling through?"

Jack bit his nearly blue lips.

Hiccup laughed.

Jack stared at him in disbelief. "How can you laugh about that?!"

The dragon rider settled his mirth, smiling in that crooked way up at him. "Jack, you're an ice spirit. If the lake even _started_ cracking you could re-freeze it or fly over to lift me away from it. Plus, I have a flying dragon who could rescue me if he sensed any danger."

Jack wanted to argue but could find no faults in Hiccup's reasoning.

The brunette brushed a hand over his cheek, making him shiver from the warmth. "I'm glad you're worried, but there really is no need to be. I trust you."

Jack looked at him doubtfully.

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "I believe in you, don't I?"

That made his chest clench and brought a small smile to his face. "Yeah…"

He smiled back. "Then will you teach me? I have the feeling that you're an expert."

Jack grinned. "Oh I know a thing or two."

Hiccup chuckled, glad that Jack was himself. "Alright ice-master, show me how it's done then."

Said ice-master righted the shorter boy, flying behind him to hold his staff above his head. "Grab onto it with both hands."

Hiccup rose a brow, but did as he was told, yelping when Jack lifted him off the ground by a few inches.

He floated him over onto the ice, setting him down very slowly. "Alright, let go carefully."

The brunette did, settling his weight evenly onto his blades. He smiled to himself, nodding a bit.

Which completely screwed up his balance, causing him to throw his arms out wildly to the sides. "Wah!"

Before the terrifying feeling of falling could kick in, a cold heavy weight pressed into his back. "Easy there, I've got you."

Hiccup felt his cheeks flush, looking down to see one of Jack's arms wrapped securely around his waist. "T-thanks."

Jack chuckled, circling around him to hold both his hands. The brunette gripped the larger hands like a life line, making the spirit smile. "Just one foot at a time. Step with me, pushing off the ice gently."

Jack slid his right foot back, making Hiccup slide his left forward. He repeated with his left.

"Yeah, just like that."

They slid along the outer rim of the lake, going closer and closer to the middle as Hiccup's skating got stronger. The Viking seemed to be enjoying himself, his hold on Jacks hands loose.

"Alright, ready to try it out solo?"

Hiccup nodded, biting his lips in nervousness.

Jack hesitated, feeling something akin to de ja vu tickling the back of his mind, but eventually let go of his hands.

The dragon rider pushed off to the left, slowly moving over the ice in somewhat clumsy strokes. Frost kept close, but let him have some breathing room.

In no time at all, Hiccup was speeding along the lake, grinning like a dork.

He got a little carried away though, taking a turn too hard, nearly spinning into toppling over. Jack caught him in mid fall, spinning him around on the ice like a falling snow flake, making them both laugh.

The spirit stopped them in the middle of the lake, the beams of the setting sun making it glow brilliantly. His hand fell around Hiccup's waist, his other holding his staff against the ice.

The brunette caught his breath, smiling up at the taller boy. "Thank you Jack...for teaching me."

"Yeah well, didn't give me much choice," he responded snidely.

Hiccup grinned. "Still, how will I ever repay my amazing teacher?"

Jack's expression softened, leaning down to kiss the corner of the young Vikings mouth. It made him blush so red he was sure that he would melt the ice that surrounded them.

Leaning away, the ice spirit smirked. "I'm sure you'll figure something out."

Despite the confidence, Hiccup saw the light layer of frost on Jack's cheeks, which he learned meant embarrassment. He smiled.

"Yeah…"

He reached up to circle Jack's neck.

"…I'm sure I will."

Like the sun shining brightly onto freshly fallen snow, Jack melted into the kiss he received.

He'd have to give into Hiccup's demands more often.

You have no idea how much I wanted to write "his lips tasted like mint gum" BUT I HELD MYSELF BACK.


End file.
